


Drunk Words are Sober Thoughts

by astudyinfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, drunk!Alec, hints of immortal husbands, something that got stuck in my head and I had to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: The Clave drives Alec to drink.  That is nothing new.   What is new is that he drinks so much he doesn't recognize his own husband.Which leads to him spilling some truths to Magnus about the love of his life.





	Drunk Words are Sober Thoughts

Sidling up behind his husband, Magnus leaned up to whisper in his ear, “Normally I’m all for parties, but what do you say you and I get out of here?”  

Not that this was his sort of party.  They’d been standing there in their nicest suits, in the middle of the Institute, drinking warm champagne (Magnus might have chilled theirs with a snap of his fingers but no one else needed to know that), and listening to old snobs from Idris talk about how things were done ‘in their day’.  In the days where Downworlders like Magnus were killed for no other reason than existing. 

The way some of them looked at Magnus told him they wished those days were still here.  If it wasn’t for his dear husband, Magnus would have left hours ago. Instead, he stood there and nodded with a passive face as people went on and on about the depravity of today’s youth.  As if the youth weren’t standing right there in front of them. 

It was enough to make a warlock drink.  

But not nearly as much as Alec, who seemed to have a new glass of champagne every time Magnus turned around.  Not that Magnus could blame him. Alec worked hard to make this Institute a beacon in the Shadow World and to have the people from his own government talk about his work like it was a disgrace?  He knew it was hard for him to listen. 

At some point, they’d gotten separated.  This was the first time Lydia was back from Idris in ages and she’d finally taken her chance to pull Magnus aside and ask him about her ancestor, Henry.  It turned out that when she wasn’t engaged to the love of his life, Lydia was actually a wonderful person and Magnus enjoyed their conversation immensely.  She asked questions and actually listened to his answers, a rare trait in this room, his family excluded. 

But while he had a fascinating conversation about his work with Henry and their discovery of portals, Alec was stuck with some of the worst Idris had to offer.  As Head of the Institute, he had to sit there and listen to them, but Magnus could see even from across the room how much it pained him to do so. 

Which was why he excused himself from Lydia’s company with the promise that they would have her over for dinner before she went back to Idris and went to fetch his husband.  Alec had done enough tonight. He could go home.

Besides, if he had as many glasses of champagne as Magnus thought, it would be better to get him away from the Clave officials before he did something to make a scene.  It was one thing to rant about the Clave in the privacy of their own home. It was another thing entirely to do it to their faces. 

When Magnus asked Alec if he wanted to leave, he expected a relieved smile and nod.  The line had become something of a joke between the two of them and was said when one or both were ready to go home.  Each time Magnus used it, Alec lit up like a Christmas Tree and took his hand without hesitation. 

This time, however, Alec spun on his heel and looked at Magnus with a furrowed brow.  His eyes were glassy, his cheeks flushed, and Magnus knew that his estimation of Alec’s alcohol intake might have been on the low side.  “I can’t go home with you,” he said, voice far louder than it needed to be. Several heads turned in their direction and Magnus cursed the scene Alec was about to make.  His husband would be so embarrassed in the morning. 

“Alexander, you’ve had too much to drink.  If you don’t want to go home, then can we at least go to your room here at the Institute.  I think it would be best for you to sleep this off.” It was the first time Magnus liked the fact that Alec still had a bedroom here.  He rarely used it but when he had late missions and Magnus was out of town on business, he slept here rather than try to get back to the loft on his own in the middle of the night. 

Magnus tried to take his hand and Alec shook it off, glaring daggers at him.  “I said I’m not going home with you.” Members of the Idris delegation were watching in obvious delight and Magnus tried his best not to be hurt by the fact that Alec was rejecting him in front of so many people who would just love to see him humiliated.  “I will go home with my husband when he is ready. Until then, I am not going anywhere with you.” Alec crossed his arms, glaring at Magnus with an intensity that would have been terrifying if Magnus wasn’t amused and endeared. 

Relief flooded through him and Magnus smiled, giving Alec a small nod.  So this wasn’t a rejection. Well, it was, but a rejection of some imaginary person Alec believed him to be. “Oh, you have a husband?” he asked, deciding it best to play along.  “Can you tell me about him?”

Alec softened almost immediately, his eyes warm and fond as he focused on some space in the distance.  “Magnus is the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. He has these golden eyes. Every time I look at him I fall even more in love.  Like, he was so afraid of what I would say when I saw his eyes and when I finally did, I nearly cried. He’s so pretty and he’s mine.  I’m so lucky.” 

It was all Magnus could do not to drop his glamour and kiss his husband until they forgot about everything going on around them.  But with half the Clave in attendance at this party and the fact that Alec currently didn’t recognize him as his husband, Magnus restrained himself.  It didn’t stop his eyes from filling with tears at Alec’s kind words though. “He sounds good looking. Of course, his husband is gorgeous so I’m sure you two look perfect together.”

“The moment I saw him, I think I fell in love.  I never told him that. We killed someone together before we ever said one word to the other.  And the first thing he said to me was a pun about meat. Even if he wasn’t the most handsome man I’d ever seen, I might have fallen in love for the pun alone.”  Magnus remembered it. They joked about it on occasion. Of all the things he could say to the love of his life the first time they met, that was what he came out with.   

“A pun about meat?  And you still married him?” Magnus teased.  “I would be embarrassed if I were you.”

A fire flared behind Alec’s eyes and he leaned closer. “I will never be embarrassed to be married to Magnus.  He is better than every person in this room and you should remember it. Don’t ever question my love for Magnus Lightwood-Bane.”  

Magnus covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stop himself from crying.  Because of the alcohol in his system, Alec didn’t realize he was talking to Magnus, didn't know he was defending his husband to his husband.  And it was amazing to know that this was how Alec spoke of him when he wasn’t around. Every time he thought he couldn’t love Alec anymore, the man surprised him once more.  

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus sighed.  “You really shouldn’t have had that many glasses of champagne but I can’t really be upset.  You are the most romantic man I’ve ever met. I love you so much.”

For a moment, Alec stared at Magnus with such intensity, he was sure his drunken spouse finally recognized him.  But the haze of inebriation settled over him again and Magnus sighed. “My husband calls me Alexander. When everyone else does it, it sounds like I’m in trouble.  When he says it, it sounds like heaven.” Alec started to giggle. Magnus’s eyes narrowed, wondering what Alec found so funny about such an endearing statement. He waited patiently for Alec to finish his thought, something that took far longer than normal thanks to the alcohol in his system.  “It sounds like heaven from him but he’s a prince of hell. I married  _ royalty _ .  If I marry a prince, does that make me a prince too?  Prince Alec sounds really good, don’t you think?”

“I think Prince Alec sounds wonderful.  But I’m sure even if your husband wasn’t royalty, he’d still treat you like a king.”  Magnus hated his father but Alec treated it with humor and understanding, something he couldn't imagine many others (Shadowhunters or Downworlders) doing.  The thought of being hellish royalty amused Alec and who was Magnus to deny him anything that made him smile like that .Not like they would ever claim the throne.  “Is your husband here? I’d like to meet this person.  You make him sound so wonderful.” Magnus sipped his own champagne, knowing that eventually, Alec would realize who he was talking to, or he would get so sleepy Magnus could portal him home without argument.  Alec had never been quite this drunk before but Magnus could see where this was going.

“He’s somewhere.  Probably off with his Biscuit someplace.  Don’t tell them but I really like her. She’s annoying but she means well and she tries to keep my siblings safe, so I can’t be mad at her for that.”  This wasn’t exactly news but it was the first time Alec ever spoke the words out loud. Anyone that watched him with Clary could tell that the two were close, despite their constant denials.  

Magnus was still thinking about how cute his husband and Biscuit were when they were together when Alec started talking again.  “I also really like it when he calls her Biscuit. It’s cute. I never liked pet names before him but now, every one that he uses fits and I tend to think of them like their nicknames.  It would probably annoy my parabatai to know that I call I'm Blondie in my head now.”

“Probably, but I’ve met this parabatai of yours and I’m pretty sure that even if he was annoyed, he’d be mostly happy to see you happy.”  The memories of the sad, sullen, closed off man Magnus first met in his loft all those years ago bubbled to the surface. He couldn’t believe how far Alec had come.  He now stood with his head held high, the proud Head of the Institute and married to a male warlock. Before Clary stumbled into his life, Magnus bet that Alec never considered that he would have a happy life, let alone one where he got both the job and the love that he wanted.  

Alec fell silent for a while, leaning against the wall behind him.  Magnus joined him, looking out over the assembled crowd. Now that they weren’t saying anything, people were trying to turn their attention away from them but the sideways glances kept coming as if they expected the two of them to continue making a scene.  Not that Magnus cared. Let them listen in. They might understand that what Alec and Magnus had was real, was special. Their love was something most of the people in this room could only dream of. And Magnus wasn’t going to hide that ever. To know that he, Magnus Bane, found someone who loved him as much as Alec did?  It was something he would shout from the rooftops of the tallest buildings in Brooklyn. 

His life was blessed.  

Even if his husband currently didn’t recognize him. 

“Alec, what are you still doing here?” Izzy called, as she made her way over to them.  It took her mere seconds to realize that her brother was completely drunk. She turned her attention to Magnus, hands on her hips.  “I thought you were taking him home.” 

He held up his hands in his own defense.  “I tried. There’s a complication.” She looked as confused as he expected and Magnus nodded in the direction of his husband.  “He won’t go with me.”

“Alec, why aren’t you going home?  You obviously need to rest. You’re wasted.”

He crossed his hands over his chest and furrowed his brow.  “I’m not leaving until Magnus is ready to go.” 

That had exactly the reaction Magnus expected and it was all he could do not to laugh.  “He doesn’t recognize me. A few too many glasses of champagne.” It was honestly funny to him.  It wasn’t like Alec forgot him completely. Just a temporary confusion. 

“Alec Lightwood-Bane, you listen to me,” Izzy said, grabbing her brother by the wrist.  She was always brilliant and caught on to the situation immediately, finding the perfect way to handle her obstinate brother. “Let him take you home.  Magnus told him to. He’s going to take you back to the loft and when you wake up, Magnus will be there.” He didn’t look convinced and she softened, resting a hand on his cheek.  “Trust me, Alec. Do you think I would ever do anything to come between you and Magnus? You've just had a few too many drinks and don’t remember. It will be alright, okay?”

Alec weighed his options but Magnus knew, in the end, he would get his husband home.  Because even if he didn’t recognize Magnus, he definitely recognized his sister and Alec trusted Izzy implicitly.  “Okay,” he said after a few minutes passed. “I’ll let this guy take me home. But when you see Magnus, tell him what happened.  I want to make sure he doesn’t think I’m cheating on him. I would never cheat on him. Magnus is everything to me.”

Izzy smiled over at Magnus, noting his tears eyes.  “Magnus knows that, Alec. But I will make sure he knows where you are.  When you wake up in the morning, he will be there”

They said their goodbyes and Alec followed Magnus silently out of the room.  Once out of the Institute, Magnus opened a portal and escorted Alec through and into their home.  

Alec visibly relaxed when he realized he was in the loft.  “I’m going to bed. You can stay if you want. Magnus will be home soon.”  

It was all Magnus could do not to laugh.  He honestly didn’t think Alec would have forgotten him all night long.  But he knew that when they woke up, there would be no doubt in Alec’s mind who Magnus was.  He would also be terribly hungover but they would deal with that when the time came. “I’ll find a way to entertain myself.  You get some rest, Alexander. Your husband will be here when you get up.” 

Alec’s eyes went soft at the thought of Magnus and he hurried to the bedroom.  It killed Magnus to not be there to climb into bed with him immediately but he thought it might be best to let Alec fall asleep first.  Getting him to come home with Magnus was one thing, climbing into bed with him would be another. 

The door closed to the bedroom and Magnus poured himself a drink and went out to the patio, looking out over the city while he sipped.  It was strange to be near Alec without Alec knowing it was him. He wondered if that was Alec’s life at the Institute if he always had to defend their relationship and their love.  Or, if they had to listen to him wax poetic about Magnus. 

He hated the thought that Alec had to fight constantly for respect from his colleagues simply because he married a warlock and a man.  But he loved the idea of Alec gushing about him all the time. Because he certainly talked about Alec all the time with clients, with friends, with colleagues.  Everyone Magnus knew was well aware of how much he loved his husband. 

Finishing his drink, Magnus sent his glass to the sink and decided to go check on Alec.  He slipped into the room as silently as he could and his heart clenched at the sight in front of him.  Alec was spread out on the bed, one arm thrown out in search of Magnus, but finding nothing but an empty mattress.  His soft snores filled the room and Magnus quickly shed his clothes and climbed into bed.

Alec sighed happily the moment he found Magnus and the moment he laid down, Alec rolled over and rested his head on Magnus’s chest.  At least in his sleep, Alec recognized him. That was progress, Magnus figured as he drifted off to sleep as well.

His fingers danced up and down Alec’s back the next morning, letting out gentle bursts of magic to try and soften Alec’s hangover.  It was rare they got to stay in bed this long and Magnus didn’t want to squander their time because Alec decided to drink all the Institute’s champagne.  Alec’s breath tickling against his neck and Magnus sighed in contentment. It was late in the morning judging by the light coming in the window but early enough that while Alec would eventually need to get to the Institute, for now, they could enjoy another hour or so in bed.  

“Magnus,” Alec whispered, voice rough and scratchy, and Magnus hugged him closer.  “I missed you last night.” Magnus’s chuckle caught Alec’s attention and he looked up at his husband in confusion.  “It's true. I did miss you. I always miss you when we aren’t together.”

“It isn’t that, darling.  You know I always miss you when we are apart, as well.  It is the fact that we weren’t apart. I was with you most of the night.  But for the twenty minutes when we were separated, you had to have drunk most of a bottle of champagne because, by the time I found you again, you had no idea who I was.”

Alec’s brow furrowed as he tried to remember the events of the previous night and Magnus reached up to soothe the crease between Alec’s eyes.  “You were a perfect gentleman, Alexander. So don’t worry yourself too much.” 

“That isn’t what I am worried about.  I can’t imagine I would do anything to you, whether I knew it was you or not.”  Magnus never expected anything different from his lover either but it was nice to hear Alec say it.  “I just...I don’t like not remembering things. I’m always in control. And if I can’t remember it, then I wasn’t in control.  It’s why I don’t like drinking.”

Magnus understood that.  Even after years of being married to a warlock, Alec still had trouble letting go of the rigidity of his upbringing.  It was simply his personality and Magnus loved him for it even if it could be frustrating at times. “I know, darling.  The moment I realized how much you had, I didn’t leave your side.” Alec’s safety was his primary concern and even if they were in a room full of Alec’s own people, Magnus didn’t trust them not to take advantage of the situation.  

Watching his husband fall into silent contemplation, Magnus waited patiently for Alec to come to a conclusion.  “You weren’t there though,” he said finally. “I was talking to someone about you and wishing you were there. But you had left, or something, because Izzy told me the person I was talking to would be taking me home.  He must have put me to bed and left.” Magnus continued to wait, hoping Alec would come to the proper conclusion on his own. Instead, his husband sighed and shook his head. “I don’t remember who it was, though.”

Magnus took pity on him and kissed the palm of Alec’s hand.  “It was me, darling. You didn’t recognize me so it made getting you home more difficult.  You wouldn’t leave without your husband but you didn’t recognize your husband. You might see the problem here.”  

With flushed cheeks and wide eyes, Alec covered his own mouth as he took in the information.  His eyes fluttered shut and he shook his head in despair. “I don’t even want to know what I said to you.”

Taking Alec’s hand in his own, Magnus pulled it away from his mouth and kissed him softly.  “You were, as always, the sweetest man I’ve ever met. You kept telling me about how beautiful your husband was.  And how powerful. And how much you love him.” Alec blushed and tried to look away. Magnus gently guided his face back so he could meet Alec’s eyes.  “Darling, is that how you talk about me when I’m not around?”

Because if it was?  Magnus didn’t realize someone could love him that much.  

“Maybe not that expressive but yes, I want everyone to know how amazing my husband is.  So many of them still don’t understand why I love you. And while they don’t have to understand, I want them too.  I want everyone to know that Magnus Lightwood-Bane is the best person to ever walk the earth and how blessed I am to call you my husband.”

Magnus couldn’t help himself, he tackled Alec back onto the mattress, kissing him within an inch of his life.  “You have it wrong, though, my love,” he said when he could pull away from Alec long enough to talk. “I’m the one who is lucky to have you.  And I will tell you that every day for the rest of eternity if I have to.”

When Alec opened his mouth to argue, Magnus kissed him once more.  “No arguments, darling. You are strong and brave, loving and selfless.  You were willing to sacrifice your chance at happiness to make sure your siblings weren’t subjected to the same treatment you were.  I once told you that you would blow up the very ground you stand on to make something right. I stand by that, but now you have learned to balance your own wants and needs too.  You’ve grown so much and I can’t wait to see where you go from here. Where  _ we _ go from here.”  

They laid there in bed, trading kisses and talking quietly.  “I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you,” Alec mumbled from time to time.  “I always thought that I would know you in any situation, in any universe. And yet, last night, because I was annoyed at too many Clave members questioning our marriage, I drank too much and forgot the love of my life.  I’m so embarrassed, I don’t even know how to apologize.”

Even after years of marriage, the blush on Alec’s cheeks never failed to send Magnus’s heart swooping in his chest.  “Darling, you don’t need to apologize. I understood why you drank so much and I wasn’t upset by anything you said. It was cute.  You may have made a bit of a scene in front of some of the Clave members in attendance. They may have some questions when you get to work today.”

Alec groaned and buried his face in the pillow.  “Can’t you just make them forget? Feed their memories to a memory demon or something?”

“Sorry, darling.  We all have drunken exploits that we have to live with and now you are no different.”  Magnus smirked, remembering his own embarrassing moments. 

Rolling his head to the side so he could look at Magnus, Alec sighed, resigned to having to deal with this on his own.  “If they ask about how solid our relationship is, I guess I’ll just have to tell them what I told you last night. Let them know that you are the only one for me.  Ever.”

Magnus had no doubt that Alec would do just that, in the beautifully blunt manner he did everything else.  And while he looked forward to the Clave representatives being put in their place, Magnus didn’t want to let Alec go.  “But you don’t have to face them just yet. How about some lunch first?”

“That sounds great, Magnus.  Cheeseburgers?”

With a smirk, Magnus kissed Alec’s cheeks and climbed from their bed.  “Sounds good to me. But what will your husband say, having lunch with another man?”

He dodged the pillow Alec threw at him and laughed as Alec’s words followed him out of the room.  “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Definitely not in this lifetime, darling.  Now hurry up or I’ll invite your husband for lunch instead.”

Magnus smiled as he summoned some food to start making lunch.  He would have fun teasing Alec about this for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I have no idea where this came from. I wrote myself some weird, cryptic notes in the middle of the night after the 3B wrap. This is my interpretation of my own notes. LOL
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr at [brooklynxmagic](http://brooklynxmagic.tumblr.com) or [astudyinfic](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com). Or twitter at [astudyinfic](http://twitter.com/astudyinfic).


End file.
